Chapter 57
is the 57th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, Magna Swing, Finral Roulacase, Charmy Pappitson, Noelle Silva, Gauche Adlai, Luck Voltia, and Grey (disguised as Asta) immediately run onto the beach at Raque. Finral admires the women in their bathing suits, and Asta's nose bleeds as he imagines bringing Sister Lily to the beach. Finral has Grey turn into him so they can pick up girls while pretending to be twins. Magna, wearing a fundoshi (much to Noelle's disgust), is fired up to go swimming. Luck sneaks up on him and uses Lightning Magic to ignite Magna's fundoshi. Panicked, Magna starts running and screaming with Luck chasing after. Gauche yells at the two and continues showing Marie Adlai the beach through a mirror. When she sees Asta playing in the water, she says that she wants to play at the beach with him, which angers Gauche, and he fires a Reflect Ray at Asta. Vanessa relaxes in a beach chair with a drink. Nero sits in a nest next to her chair. She and Grey, who is trying to hit a watermelon on the sand. Confident in her connection to food, Charmy swings the stick down but over Asta's head instead. He yells at her for doing something so dangerous, but she does not care and is concerned only for watermelon juice. Grey appears disguised as Asta and comments that Asta's amount of muscles is creepy. Asta comments on Grey's use of Transformation Magic being a waste and then asks why Gordon Agrippa did not join, to which Grey replies that Gordon dislikes the sun. Off to the side, Noelle worries if her bikini will attract Asta because she is jealous that Rebecca Scarlet kissed him, and when she calls out to him for his opinion on her suit, he ignores her in favor of training his legs in the sand. Angry, Noelle fires a water bullet at him but hits Magna instead. He asks if she still cannot control her magic, and she brags that without her wand she can only use defensive magic. Sekke Bronzazza arrives to the beach with Aphro and Phati, makes fun of Finral's attempts to hit on girls, and then tells his companions to go find some girls on their own. They wonder if he plans to show up after and take the credit. He reminds them that they are only there because he is a Magic Knight and then points them toward Noelle and Vanessa. When the two boys hit on Noelle, she turns them down. Sekke recognizes her and as he realizes from where, a stampede of Black Bulls send him flying. Gauche is firing at Asta, who has on his head the watermelon, which Charmy is chasing, and Magna is throwing fireballs at Luck, who is dodging with his Lightning Magic. The group stops afterwards. Magna asks if they hit something but Luck does not know either. Vanessa lays back while Charmy latches on to the watermelon still on Asta's head. Suddenly Asta remembers that they are there to search out magic stones, not to play around. Yami Sukehiro appears behind Asta and kicks him, pointing out that Asta was playing too. After burying the squad up to their necks in sand, Yami briefs them about the mission to infiltrate the water temple and the plan to access it during the full moon, when the mana currents are weakest. The squad is surprised that the captain did actual work, for which he threatens them. To get them to the ocean floor, he plans to use Noelle's Water Magic. She disapproves because she cannot control Sea Dragon's Nest, and worries that not only she but also the rest of the squad will drown should she fail. Yami agrees but since the mission is a secret and was given only to them, there is no one else. He gives her a week, when the next full moon appears, to train. Later that night, after performing the spell several times, Noelle still struggles to maintain and control Sea Dragon's Nest. She reflects on the tricks that Vanessa taught her but they did not work. However, she is not discouraged and resolves to keep trying. She then hears Asta yell because a crab pinched his toe while he was also training. He suggests that they train together as he can stop her if she loses control again. She initially rejects the idea but begins to acquiesce. Asta gets distracted by the sound of someone singing, and the two go off to investigate. Following the sound, they happen upon a girl standing on a rock. Events *Black Bulls Beach Party *Noelle's Night Training Magic and Spells used References Navigation